British Army/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Landsknecht (by The Deadliest Warrior, Jr.) Landsknecht: English Musketeer: A deserted valley, now a horrific site of a glorious battlefield, lies in ruin. A heap of bodies sits bloodied and rotting. Smoke curls up to the sky and artillery shells and fragments litter the ground. Greedy laughter is heard, and five Landsknecht mercenaries ravage and steal anything of value from the bodies. A feeble soldier stirs, but is killed by a brutal stab downward from a Landsknecht doppelhänder. As the sounds of the plunder continue in the valley of the slain, five soft footsteps are audible up the hill﻿ but the greedy Landsknechts make no notice. They are five English Musketeers. Angered at this slaughter and selfish treatment of the dead, one Musketeer makes careful aim with his Matchlock Musket, hesitates briefly, but fires. One Landsknecht, holding up a gold chain in victory, is struck through the neck and blood spurts on the smoky grass as he slumps over dead. The other four Landsknechts whirl around and spot three of the Musketeers running down the hill, preparing to engage the enemy. The leader of the Landknechts laughs haughtily and fires his Arquebus Rifle without aiming, as a warning to these brash attackers that the elite Landsknechts are a force to be reckoned with. The Musketeers push forward, but one is hit in the face by a shot from another Arquebus and he falls back, killed instantly. A grenade flies from the hands of one Englishman and rolls at the feet of the Landknecht who had just shot the other Musketeer. The Landsknecht bends down to throw it back, but the fuse is quite short and the mercenary is blown to smithereens, body parts and signed armor raining to the ground. The same Musketeer pulls out his Long-Knife and leaps at a Lansknecht, and the two fall into a pile of bodies and roll about in fierce combat. The Landsknecht leader brandishes his Halberd with ferocity, but falls back when a Musket Butt slams into his face. He spins on the spot to see a brave Musketeer about to whack him again, but he swings the axe-head of the Halberd deep into the man's neck and pulls it out with a sickening squelch. He turns to see the Musketeer with the Long-Knife also be overpowered by the Landsknecht, who pushes him over, grabs his Doppelhänder, and stabs it down into the Musketeer's unarmored stomach. The Musketeer coughs up blood and struggles, but when the Landsknech pushes the blade in harder and twists it about, the Musketeer slumps back and relaxes. The last Musketeer on the field fires his Musket and it hits the Landsknecht with the Doppelhänder in his breatplate. He falls down, winded, but unharmed. Another Landsknecht charges at the Musketeer, brandishing a mean-lookin pike, but the expert Musketeer quickly reloads his rifle and fires right into the Landsknecht's unprotected face. He desperately begins his reload process but the Doppelhänder-wielding soldier rushes at him and he clubs the Landsknecht in the face. As he is about to deliver the finishing stroke, he suddenly falls and behind him stands the Landsknecht leader, Halberd in hand, spear-end bloodied from its most recent sstab. The two Landsknechts continue to loot the bodies but the Doppelhänder soldier is killed from a distant-sounding shot. Furious by this poinbt, the Landsknecht leader turns to see the Musketeer leader on top of the hill, reloading his Musket. The mercenary runs up the hilll as fast as his armor will allow him, and another shot from the Musket bounces off of his breastplate. Angrily, he slashes at the Musketeer's rifle once he reaches the top of the hill. The gun splinters and gets stuck in the blade. As the Landsknecht kicks back the Musketeer and tries to free his blade, the Musketeer leader jumps back with his Long-Knife and stabs viciously at the Landsknecht's face. Howling in pain, the Landsknecht falls baack and stares up at the Musketeer, outlined by a charred sky, and flinches. The Musketeer spits on the merecenary's face and brings the blade home. The Musketeer surveys the valley below and shakes his head sadly at all the carnage and wasted lives. He kicks the Landsknecht's body down the hill, where it rolls grotesquely and rests in the pile where the Landsknechts were originally looting. The Musketeer gives a heavy sigh and walks back down the other side of the hill, one tear rolling down his cheek. Expert's Opinion The deciding factor in this match was the superiority of the Matchlock Musket over its earlier variation in the Arquebus, as well as the fact that the more disciplined Musketeers were able to hold their own against the fickle Landsknecht mercenaries. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Janissaries (by Samurai234) Redcoats: Ottoman: In old century Turkey, a small group of British Redcoats are approaching a small city and are preparing to fire a Cannon. Meanwhile, in the city, a small group of Janissaries are relaxing after a hard battle. After the cannon has been loaded, The redcoat commander yells "Fire!", and with that, The Cannon's fuse is lit and the Cannon blows. The Jannissaries hear the explosion and look around for any intruders. The flying Cannonball hits one of the Jannissaries, killing him. Redcoats: Ottoman: The redcoats enter the city and the two sides scramble. During the struggle, One of the Jannissaries manages to take out one of the Redcoats with his Matchlock musket. Redcoats: Ottoman: He tries to reload, but is almost shot by a Redcoat with his brown bess. he retreats into an abondoned building, but the Redcoat spots him, and throws a grenade in the room, killing him. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Redcoat tries to reload his musket, but hears a hissing noise. he turns back and sees an ottoman grenade, which blows up. Redcoats: Ottoman: The last three redcoats walk up toward a hill, when suddenly something hits one of the redcoats and kills him. Redcoats: Ottoman: The two redcoats turn and sees an ottoman with an abus gun. he tries to fire the gun again, but the redcoats take him out first with thier muskets. Redcoats: Ottoman: The two redcoats walk across the field, looking for more enimies, but another Jannissary strikes one of them with his Ottoman axe. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Redcoat commander quickly mounts a bayonet on his musket and engages the Jannissary in battle. The Jannissary tries to strike the Redcoat, but is promptly stabbed by the redcoat's bayonet. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Last Janniassry runs toward the redcoat, Yataghan sword in hand. The Redcoat drops his musket and pulls out his Military sword. the two warriors clash sword, each trying to gain an edge. the battle eventually heads over to a cliff. The Janniassry swings, but the redcoat ducks and stabs the Jannisarry in the stomach. He kicks the Jannissary's dead body, and the ottoman solider falls to his Death. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Redcoat raises his sword in the air and yells "For Great Britian!". Expert's Opinion The Redcoat won because of his superior musket over the arquebus and strict military training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage